the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The rhyno series episode 4
Episode 4 Starfire are you ok I really need to know? Said beast boy why you have to loose it's so unfair I wish you could win every single fight cried cyborg. Sami Zayn was crying. Starfire said why is everybody so kind. Beast boy said I do not know. Cyborg said errrrrrrrrr... I also don't know Sami Zayn said it's because we like you. beast said correct. Starfire said ok. Cyborg said it's because I love you Starfire. Beast boy knocked him down. Rigby knocked on the door. Beast boy opened it and said Macbeth is here. Rigby took the mask of and said you fell for the trick. Starfire said hello rigby. Rigby gone all red and said hello. Rigby called Eileen to come. Eileen came and said why are you so red? Rigby said let's go in the car. They went in and told don to drive. Macbeth told health Slater try to get more people to come in. Baron Corbin said we have me Samir Singh and health Slater and death . Macbeth said I will trick cyborg to joining us. Macbeth said baron Corbin I know you are smart but I already know what to do so don't tell me anything ok. Baron Corbin said yes king. Starfire said the what are you waiting for ? Beast boy said nothing is happening. Macbeth told health Slater and baron Corbin hide somewhere and he will dress up as David Warner. Somebody pressed the bell. Cyborg said let me open the door this time. Cyborg opened the door and saw David warner there. David warner what do you want. Macbeth said can you please come if you want . Cyborg said yes. Macbeth said this is my car. Cyborg said David Warner do you want me to go inside. Macbeth said yes. Cyborg said I do not feel safe so I cannot come now I will go back to my house sorry. Baron Corbin and health Slater came out and threw him into the car and gone inside the car then Macbeth came in the car too. Baron Corbin closed the door and locked it. Macbeth took off his David Warner dress. Cyborg said Macbeth is was you for the whole time. Macbeth said yes you got fooled so badly I was pretending to be David Warner would David Warner say yes straight away when you said do you want me to go inside he would say if you want , you are so dumb how much dumber you can get 65 IQ guy that explains why you are so dumb I am 71 IQ I am over 70IQ that is a humangous difference I guess you did not know even a 63 IQ person would know it but I think you are too dumb hahahaha. Cyborg said now I know now I did not know before. Macbeth said shut up now I cannot cope with your dumbness so let's drive and shut your mouth for the whole drive incase you say a dumb thing what will annoy me and baron Corbin will be even more annoyed because he is even more smarter than me and he is a gangster he has a IQ of 180 that is too crazy , now I am going to drive < Can you please shut up now said cyborg. Macbeth said alright shit i know you have to shut up but I am the king. Beast boy said Starfire as Sami Zayn is In the kitchen so let's go in your room and close the door. Starfire said, "ok". they gone up and closed the door. Beast boy said are you feeling good? Starfire said yes. When they arrived at Macbeth's castle they gone inside. Cyborg said this castle is so big did you build it? Macbeth said no. Baron corbin got something. Macbeth said what is that complicated thing. Baron corbin said it is from the gangsters place. Samir singh said yeah. Baron Corbin used it on Cyborg